Question: During a recent rainstorm, 3.37 inches of rain fell in Michael's hometown, and 5.44 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown. How much more rain fell in Vanessa's town than in Michael's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Michael's town from the amount of rain in Vanessa's town. Rain in Vanessa's town - rain in Michael's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Vanessa's town received 2.07 inches more rain than Michael's town.